dungeonrealmfandomcom-20200213-history
Classes
Each class gets 10 points to stats, an ability, and a special equipment piece. Knight/Warrior/Fighter *Gear: Iron Warhammer *Armors: Heavy *Weapons: Long Blade/Axe *Ability: Avenge - An avenging strike is a second hit for extra damage, this allows the Knight to attack a second time on his turn if he has a fallen ally. To sucessfully avenge a knight must roll a 9d and get an even number. *STR: 7 AGL: 0 CHA: 1 WIS: 0 INT: 0 VIT: 2 ARM: LUK: 0 Healer/Cleric/Priest *Gear: Return Soul - Revives a fallen ally (Uses: 3) *Weapons: Magic/Blunt *Armors: Light, Medium *Ability: Skinmend - A Skinmend spell closes up a majority of wounds on an ally and may save them from death. If you roll an even number the spell works, if not it misses. *STR: 0 AGL: 0 1 CHA: 0 WIS: 1 INT: 7 VIT: 1 ARM: 0 LUK: 0 Bard/Minstrel/Poet *Gear: Iron Dagger *Weapons: Shortblade/Blunt *Armor: Medium *Ability: Song of Valor - Adds 1/3 of party member's damage to their attacks for 3 turns. Must roll an odd number to hit. *STR: AGL: 2 CHA: 7 WIS: INT: VIT: ARM: LUK: 1 Warlock/Spellcaster/Mage *Gear: Scorch Spell (Uses: 3) *Weapons: Magic/Shortblade *Armor: Light *Ability: Summons a zombie minion that does 5 damage every turn and dies in 3 hits. Must roll odd number to use. *STR: 1 AGL: 1 CHA: WIS: INT: 7 1 VIT: ARM: LUK: Rogue/Burgular/Thief *Gear: Longbow *Weapon: Shortblade/Marksman *Armor: Medium *Ability: Shadowskin - All attacks done while undetected do x2 damage *STR: AGL: 7 CHA: 2 WIS: INT: VIT: ARM: LUK: 1 Paladin/Holy Knight/Templar *Gear: Iron Warhammer *Weapons: Magic/Blunt *Armor: Light, Heavy *Ability: Paladins can shine the holy ligh upon a dead soldier, this will revive AND avenge at the same time, puting the fallen soldier back in the game and dealing extra damage. Must roll even number to hit. *STR: AGL: CHA: 1 WIS: 2 INT: VIT: 7 ARM: LUK: Death Knight/Undead Warrior *Gear: Iron Shortsword *Shortblade/Axe *Armor: Medium, Heavy *Ability: Souless - Can continue attacking even when dead, though you do 1/2 damage. *STR: 2 AGL: 7 CHA: WIS: 1 INT: VIT: ARM: LUK: Dragonborn *Gear: Dragonblade *Weapons: Longblade/Axe *Armor: Heavy, Medium, Light *Ability: Dragonsoul - Bard and Knight ability, also has Souless ability but cannot heal or sing when in Souless mode. *STR: 5 AGL: CHA: WIS: INT: VIT: 5 ARM: LUK: At Level 10+ a hero can visit a guild or special NPC and pay 5000 gold to become an advanced class. 'ADVANCED CLASSES:' (Advanced Classes are classes that are gained by being a certain level, having certain skills, and joining certain guilds) High-Priest *Pre-class: Paladin, Healer *Weapons: Magic/Blunt *Armor: Heavy, Light *Requirements: Level 15, WIS of 25+, Must know 5 healing spells and be part of the Cult of the Goddesses *Ability: High Prayer: Heals entire party fully and cures all diseases and conditions (Daily) *STR: AGL: CHA: +5 WIS: +10 INT: +5 VIT: +5 ARM: LUK: +1 Necromancer *Pre-class: Death Knight, Warlock *Magic/Shortblade *Armor: Medium, Light *Requirements: Level 10, INT of 20, AGL of 15, Must know 3 summoning spells, must be part of the Mage's Guild, can be upgraded in the Lord's Hammer Guild specifically. *Ability: Raise any fallen foe as a zombie thrawl. Cannot re-raise any opponent. (Daily) *STR: AGL: CHA: -5 WIS: +5 INT: +15 VIT: ARM: LUK: +5 Witchunter *Pre-class: Rogue *Weapons: Marksman/Magic *Armor: Light, medium *Requirements: Level 15, AGL of 25, INT of 15, must have killed at least 3 witches. Can be upgraded at The Wastelanders or the Mage's Guild *Ability: Hagbane: Attaches a poison to any weapon you want, when hit with this poison target loses all uses of all spells, they also take 5 damage every turn for 10 turns (roll 15+ to save). *STR: AGL: +20 CHA: +5 WIS: INT: +10 VIT: ARM: +3 LUK: +2 Barbarian *Pre-class: Knight *Weapons: Axe/Longblade *Medium: Heavy, Medium *Requirements: Level 10, STR of 40, can be upgraded at the Warrior's Guild *Ability: Bloodlust: do x3 damage when you reach 1/3 health. (Always) *STR: +15 AGL: +5 CHA: WIS: INT: -5 VIT: ARM: LUK: Troubadour *Pre-class: Bard *Weapons: Axe/Shortblade *Armor: Heavy, Medium *Requirements: Level 15, CHA of 25, must have charmed at least 5 characters, can be upgraded at The Bard's Guild *Ability: Ballad of the Unlikely Hero: Raises a chosen stat of any ally by 30 for 5 turns (Daily) *STR: AGL: CHA: +25 WIS: +5 INT: +15 VIT: ARM: LUK: +10 Ninja *Pre-class: Rogue *Weapons: Longblade/Marksman *Armor: Light, Medium *Requirements: Level 20, AGL of 35, must have stealth killed at least 5 enemies. Can be upgraded at the Wastelanders *Ability: Nightblade: Automatically kill any opponent if undetected and wielding sword or dagger. (Daily) *STR: +10 AGL: +15 CHA: WIS: INT: +5 VIT: ARM: LUK: Avenger *Pre-class: Paladin *Weapons: Longblade/Magic/Blunt *Armor: Heavy, Light *Requirements: Level 20, STR of 20, AGL of 15, WIS of 30. Can be upgraded at a Goddesses Church *Ability: Goddess' Wrath: While fighting an undead or 'evil' enemy if you are in a a range of 3 squares you can use an AOE ability that deals 20 dmg +a D10 to any evil/undead in a 10x10 square radius. (Daily) *STR: +5 AGL: +10 CHA: +5 WIS: +5 INT: +10 VIT: ARM: LUK: +10 Battlemage *Pre-class: Knight/Warlock *Weapons: Longblade/Magic/Blunt *Armor: Heavy, Light *Requirements: Level 15, STR of 25, INT of 25, can be upgraded at the Mage's Guild *Ability: Spellsword: Add 25 of your element's damage to your melee attacks for 3 tunrs (Daily) *STR: +15 AGL: CHA: WIS: +5 INT: +15 VIT: +10 ARM: LUK: 'Epic Classes' Hero *Pre-class: Knight *Armor: Heavy *Requirements: Level 35, STR of 40, CHA of 30, must have saved at least 3 characters. *STR: +30 AGL: +5 CHA: +10 WIS: INT: +15 VIT: +10 ARM: LUK: +10 Saint *Pre-class: Healer *Armor: Light *Requirements: Level 35, WIS of 45, CHA of 25, VIT of 10 *STR: +5 AGL: +5 CHA: +10 WIS: +20 INT: +5 VIT: +10 ARM: LUK: +5 Skald *Pre-class: Bard *Armor: Medium *Requirements: Level 35, CHA of 50, LUK of 20 *STR: AGL: +10 CHA: +30 WIS: INT: +5 VIT: +10 ARM: LUK: +5 Magister *Pre-class: Warlock *Armor: Light *Requirements: Level 40, INT of 50, WIS of 20 *STR: +5 AGL: +5 CHA: +5 WIS: +10 INT: +35 VIT: +5 ARM: +5 LUK: Ranger *Pre-class: Rogue *Armor: Medium *Requirements: Level 35, AGL of 55, CHA of 25, LUK of 20, WIS of 10 *STR: +10 AGL: +25 CHA: +15 WIS: +10 INT: VIT: ARM: LUK: +5